The Rebirth of the Demon
by superiorpaperclip
Summary: sequel to 'It All Ends For Reasons' so if you didn't read the first one, GO READ IT! if you did, YEAH! from angst to humor. so, when the team breaks and thinks it's over, a mysterious boy appears that looks like a certain someone...
1. Ch 1 the calling

**A/N: we're back!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! right?**

**cowsin: right! sure, we're back...or are we?**

**me: no. we aren't. we're just a figment of your imagination.**

**cowsin: yep, yep. this is going to be a 2 chapter but in 1 chapter thing. also, if you want the next two never before read chapters. go for it. 2 whole chapters for just $2! come on! 2 for $2! Yeah!!!!**

**random person: (whack with hammer) baka - idiot**

**me: thanks 'random person'**

**random person: yeah, yeah, whatever...that will be $2 for helping you and $2 to buy it back**

**me: WHAT?????????!!!!!!!!!! you gotta be kidding...but, but, how will the readers get their next two chapters...**

**random person: they won't, unless of course...**

**me: what? what!**

**random person: pay the fee.**

**cowsin: $4 right here.**

**random person: thank you**

**me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha**

**Prologue – It All Ends For Reasons**

Naraku laughed extremely loud. Inu-Yasha laid on the floor, blood surrounding him.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran. The tears were overwhelming. _Inu-Yasha! No! Inu-Yasha! You can't die! You can't! Please…get up!_

"Inu-Yasha! No!" Kagome fell over and held Inu-Yasha's body in her arms crying as she whispered faintly, "I-I…love you, too…Inu-Yasha…"

"You, you fool." Kikyo was almost brought to tears. Suddenly, what was left of her soul transferred back into Kagome. Her body fell back into mud, clay, and ashes. There was no more point in her existence. She only lived for revenge, but now that Inu-Yasha was dead, she can finally leave this world and rest in peace. "Inu-Yasha…" Kikyo's last words drifted in the air.

The Shikon Jewel was finally put back together. Kagome took it back with her to her era. She sealed off the well and never spoke of it again. She left the feudal era in its place.

Kagome arrived in her own era. She climbed up the well, and sealed the well off. Kagome looked at the well; memories came as tears came again. In a deep whisper, "It's over…it's finally all over…" Kagome wiped her eyes, "I…Inu-Yasha…" She closed her eyes, and then ran outside to her room.

"Kagome, are you home?" Kagome's mother knocked at the door.

Kagome opened it and quickly hugged her mother.

"Kagome…"

"Oh, mom…" Kagome began to cry.

"It's okay."

Kagome never told anyone what happened or how she felt. In a week or so, a day after her 16th birthday, Kagome felt a little better and went to school. She was a normal girl again.

_One year. Is that how long it's been? One year. _Kagome sighed as she was walking to school. _I knew Inu-Yasha for just one year, and look at me. I'm crying like he's my boyfriend. Maybe it's all in the past…but still._ Tears were coming back again. Kagome wiped them off_. Why…why can't I forget? 'I can't see you die' 'You stupid girl!' 'Kagome. It's the only way…I love you' No. Stop. Kagome, get a hold of yourself. You-_

Kagome didn't watch where she was going. She bumped into a boy as she was walking by.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry." Kagome looked down, trying to hide her tears. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Watch it, you stupid girl."

The boy walked passed her. Kagome turned around quickly as she saw the boy walk away. "Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome watched as the long black haired boy turned the corner. Kagome covered her mouth as she gasped. _It…it…it can't be! Inu-Yasha…_

Kagome tried to calm herself. _Kagome. You're losing it. It was just your imagination. _Kagome arrived at school 20 minutes late. She quickly ran to her classroom. Kagome flung open the door.

"Good morning, students. Today we have a new student with us. Introduce yourself, please."

"Hello my name is-"

"I…I'm sorry I'm l-" Kagome looked up. It was the same boy that she bumped into. "Its y-you!" _His…his face. It…it looks so familiar…_

**Chapter One – The Calling**

"STOP THAT DEMON!!!"

"Kaede!" The villager scrambled to his feet. "Lady Kaede!"

"Aye. What is it?" Kaede came from her garden. "What is it, child?"

"Kaede! The beast! It has escaped its confinement. It has arisen!"

"Heh, heh, heh. It's been 500 years. That unworthy fool…Naraku. No one can possess the Jewel of Four Souls. Why…it's simply too powerful. Except…I can. They will fear me! I will rise again! But…first, I need the Jewel. My prized possession. It will return to me." A sharp female voice chuckled. "Who is this…Kaede? She must know where my Jewel is."

"Thank you. How may we ever repay you?"

"Oh…it's nothing really." Sango smiled. "It's our job."

"Sango. We cannot refuse such a gracious gift." Miroku looked at Sango.

"Oh…oh well." Sango smiled sweetly. "Please forgive him. Well, we must be on our way. Right Miroku…Miroku?!"

Sango flung her Hiraikotsu toward Miroku slightly. "Miroku! Do you have to do that…HERE!"

Miroku got up rubbing his head. "You'll have to pardon me, my dear ladies."

"He, he, he." The girls smiled and laughed as Miroku walked away with Sango.

Three months have past since all that happened. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara didn't want to remember any part of what happened at Naraku's castle. They didn't want to worry and think too hard on it either. They just tried living like 'normal', 'ordinary' people and leave it all behind.

Sango, now 18, was still capable of killing anyone with one swing of her Hiraikotsu, if she wanted to, for her skills were improving every day. Although she still mourns for her brother, Kohaku, she has learned to leave it all behind her. Kirara stayed by her side, and now, they became the greatest Demon Exterminators in their time. Nevertheless, they are trying to go back and live in normal lives, like they did before Naraku came along.

Sango never received any students to come and train as Demon Exterminators. People didn't want to fight anymore. They all went into this 'everything will be all right' stage, afraid to lose their lives. Also, because a lot of innocent lives and those of great skill were killed during the time when Naraku was living. It was also because of the incident that wiped out the whole Demon Exterminating Village, which was also set by Naraku. Sango didn't really care, but that wouldn't stop her from thinking. _Those cowards. They expect to be protected, but they don't even have the nerves to be the ones protecting._

Miroku built a magnificent temple. And, unlike Sango, Miroku had a few people come to his temple each day. People came to mourn for the deaths of those that Naraku killed. After a while though, few and few came. And soon, there were none. They just didn't have as much faith as before. As a result, Miroku closed and abandoned his temple.

The 19 year old monk, is a little bit on the perverted side, still. Even so, he is still a very skilled monk. Miroku's Wind Tunnel is growing smaller as each day passes by. The curse was lifted, and so he is relieved.

Shippo is very happy, yet he sorrows because he misses both Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Now, he is staying with Sango and Miroku, (he thinks that Sango and Miroku resemble the way Kagome and Inu-Yasha use to fight about all the time). His daily plans consist of playing with Kirara or wandering around.

"Shippo! Kirara! We're back!" Sango shouted as they entered the empty house.

"Sango!" Shippo shouted as he ran towards Sango and Miroku as they were entering the door.

A villager came pounding on the door anxiously.

Sango slid the door open slightly. "Yes. May I help you?" Before she slid the door all the way, a hand reached in and slammed the door to the side. The man was covered in bruises, blood dripping everywhere. Sango rushed to help him.

"Please! I need…I need…Lady Sango and Lord Miroku!" The villager was exhaustedly trying to catch his breath, panting as he collapse to the floor.

Sango quickly grabbed him as she called out for assistance. "Miroku! Come quick!"

"Sango, what's wrong?!?" Miroku asked questioningly as he walked to the doorway. As soon as he saw the villager laid out on the floor and covered with blood, Miroku quickly ran to assist Sango.

They took the villager to a room and cleaned his wounds. Now, they waited until he regains consciousness. They all waited outside, very worried.

"Who was that man, Sango?" Shippo then asked innocently.

"What happened?" Miroku also wanted to know.

"I don't know. He came to us for help, I assume." Sango replied.

"Of course," Miroku responded. "But, something big must have happened for him to run all this way, injured."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Quickly, also."

Shippo, looking very confused, remarked, "He looks familiar…Oh! That's right!" Shippo jumped up in excitement.

"What is it, Shippo?" Sango got up.

"Do you know something about him?" Miroku walked toward the jumping Shippo.

"Uh huh. Kirara and I know him. I thought he'd look familiar."

"What is it, Shippo!" Sango repeated, but now very anxious.

"Tell us!" Miroku demanded.

"Kirara, don't you remember him, too. He's the guy that works at the bakery! He gives us yummy bread every time we see him." Shippo responded as he stopped jumping. "We see him in Kaede's vill-"

Shippo was interrupted as the man walked toward them limping. "Please…I need the demon exterminator and the young monk…" His wounds started to bleed again.

Sango rushed over to the injured man. "Please, sir! You need to sit back down or your wounds w-"

The man grabbed Sango. "…the priestess…Lady Kaede…" He drifted off at the end, then fainted once again.

"Kaede…" The words barely parted from Sango's lips.

Everyone was still. They were all speechless.

**A/N: cowsin, give me the next 2 chapters please?**

**cowsin: nope**

**me: (whacks with hammer) i asked first. hehe (jumping with joy)**

**random person: (drinking water) (trip) WAAAH! (water hits papers in superiorpaperclip's hands)**

**me: no**

**random person: whoops...**

**me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**random person: sorry, sorry!**

**me: just go! GO REVIEW!!!**


	2. Ch 2 hello

**A/N: (off watching inuyasha movie) read and review**

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha**

**Chapter 2 – Hello**

"Kagome! It's time to go to school!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late! Oh no!" Kagome rushed downstairs from her bedroom. She grabbed her things and ran out through the door. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Grandpa! See ya, Souta! Don't forget to feed the cat!"

Kagome raced down the street talking to herself. "Don't be late! Don't be late! Don't be-whoa!" Kagome stumbled and tripped into a boy.

"Oh! Um, I'm so sorry for t-"

"What?!? You again!" remarked the boy.

Kagome just looked at the boy. _It's that boy from school. He seriously looks like Inu-Yasha. He even sounds like Inu-Yasha, too! You think that he'd be different. It's been three months since he's been my classmate, yet he never once used my name! _Kagome was getting angry at the thought.

Trying to protect her pride, Kagome got up without a word and put her hands on her hips. "Well," Forgetting that it wasn't Inu-Yasha.

"Well, what?!?" the boy snickered.

Kagome was growing mad. Seriously mad. "Inu-Yasha!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"What are you saying!? Man, you're weird." The boy turned around and started walking away.

Kagome started feeling the embarrassment crawling around her. Everyone just stared at her. _Man, I'm really losing it._

Kagome arrived at school just on time. She slowly walked to her first class. Kagome just couldn't stop thinking to herself about what happened.

"Hey, Kagome!" Yuki, called.

Kagome's friends ran toward her.

"Um…Kagome?" Akari stared.

Ayumi waved a hand back and forth in front of Kagome's face. "Earth to Kagome."

"Do you think that she got one of her illnesses from last year? Explained Akari.

"You don't mean it, do you?" Yuki questioned.

"That be bad. I feel so sorry for her. I mean, getting sick all the time." Sympathized Ayumi.

Kagome stopped walking as she got back from her thoughts, and hearing her friends talking. "I'm NOT sick. I was just thinking, that's all." Kagome sounded faded.

"Thinking about what?" Teased Ayumi.

"Oh! Nothing really." Kagome replied.

"Maybe she's thinking of asking Hojo out, finally!" Taunted Akari.

"No I wasn't!" Shouted Kagome."

"Look! He still has the hots for you. Maybe its time!" Yuki remarked.

Then the three of her friends pushed Kagome into Hojo as he was walking out.

"Oh…um.. Hi, Kagome."

Kagome looked back at her friends.

"Go for it!" They cheered in the background.

"Sorry about that. Um, Hojo, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Kagome. Um, I was wondering, would you like to go to the movies this Saturday."

"Oh, um, I don't know. I, um…"

"You're not sick are you, Kagome?"

_Grandpa! _"Oh, it's nothing like that. I mean, I'm feeling much better and all." _It's just because I can't. But it's not like Inu-Yasha can come and drag me back. But still, that boy is oddly familiar in a lot of ways._

"Kagome…"

Kagome's friends quickly rushed to her. "Kagome! Stop spacing out!"

"Huh. Oh...um…"

"Hi, Hojo!" Yuki greeted.

"Kagome says yes." Added Ayumi.

"Hey -" Yuki covered Kagome's mouth. Kagome started struggling.

Akari intervened. "She'll see you on Saturday!"

"Um…okay." Hojo began to walk away. "I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Why'd you do that for?!?" Kagome shouted.

"You'll thank us later, Kagome." Akari replied.

"Don't worry…Oh! Don't tell us that you're still hung up on that jerk, are you Kagome? Didn't you guys break up or something?" Questioned Ayumi.

_It's Inu-Yasha._ "Me? No. No way! Don't worry, we're through." Kagome tried to smile, but still, her thoughts wandered elsewhere. _Inu-Yasha._

"Okay. That's good. You're better off with Hojo anyway." Yuki smirked.

"I don't know." Kagome responded with a sigh.

**A/N: (still watching) review! puh-lease...**


	3. Ch 3 no coincidence

**A/N: (watching inuyasha movie 2)**

**Disclaimer: want to own inuyasha**

**Chapter 3 – No Coincidence**

The boy walked past Kagome. Kagome turned around immediately and tilted her head. _For an instance there, it felt like Inu-Yasha passing by._ Kagome stared at the boy until he turned the corner, thoughts clouding her mind about Inu-Yasha. Her face showed it pretty well.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome, you like the new kid!" Yuki gasped.

"Huh?" Kagome turned back around. "W-what do you mean?"

"We have some questioning, now!" Akari grabbed Kagome's arm.

"What!?!" Kagome was holding her ground.

Ayumi looked at Kagome in the eyes. "Oh come on, Kagome. We saw the way you looked at him. Major crush."

"Well, I heard he's 17." Yuki then stated.

Akari tilted her head slightly. "Yeah…and just look at that gorgeous body…"

"Hmm, yeah…" Ayumi wondered.

Kagome started blushing.

"Anyway, off subject!" They all confronted her. "Why didn't you tell us?!?"

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

Kagome felt relieved. "Gotta go to class."

"You're not getting away that easily! Kagome!"

Kagome ran for her class. _Wow. I don't think I could've survived that._ "Well, time to go to class."

Kagome entered her classroom. She looked up. _It's h-him. How did we get the same class. I don't understand. Could it be possible? It could be destiny._

"Do you mind joining us Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh, um, yeah." Kagome went to her seat.

"Anyway, back to attendance, Masato Toshihiko…"

"Here."

"Yuri Nakano…"

"Here."

"Leiko Ginashi…"

_Leiko Ginashi? Hmm… heheh…what a weird name…_

"Here."

Kagome looked up to see that in her surprise, it was the boy's name. _This doesn't make since at all. Is he the reincarnation of Inu-Yasha?_ Kagome started scribbling something down, tuning all voices from her head. _Let's see…Leiko means stubborn…_She thought. _Yep. Inu-Yasha is definitely arrogant and stubborn. …then again…it could be a coincidence. I mean, that boy is what his name means. Oh well, I'll figure that out later._

"…Nakada…"

"Here."

_Ginashi could be shortened to Gin. And Gin means silvery!_ Kagome started scribbling harder and faster. _Oh my gosh!_ _Inu-Yasha has silvery hair! _Kagome was so excited. "I got it!" Kagome jumped out of her seat.

Everyone turned and focused their attention on her.

"Higurashi!" Shouted the teacher.

Kagome looked around. All eyes were on her. Kagome got back in her seat. "Sorry." She said in a very soft tone.

_I have to get a hold of myself. _Kagome thought as she was walking down the hall. _Hmm…but if I'm correct about this, that Leiko Ginashi boy could be the reincarnation or somehow connected with Inu-Yasha._ Kagome sighed. _I have to find out more about him. Then again, he's so…so…so Inu-Yasha!_ Kagome was getting mad. She turned the corner and looked out the window to see him in his Kendo class. Kagome's face changed to a more gentle nature.

"Ginashi!" The kendo teacher called to him. "Stop swinging that sword recklessly."

Kagome stood there and began laughing.

After a while, the Kendo class was dismissed and so was school. Kagome didn't realize. She didn't even realize that the boy had spotted her. So, she just stood there spacing out as memories began to come back.

"Hey! Higurashi!"

Kagome turned around, expecting her friends._ Oh boy._ "What do you want n-" Kagome stopped herself as to her surprise found the boy standing behind her.

The boy looked irritated. "What's your problem?" Leiko was also in shock. He straightened himself and regained his thoughts. "What's your problem! Your everywhere I go! First, you keep bumping into me, and then you call me an Inu-Yasha. Next, we end up with the same class. And now, I find you watching me in my classes."

Kagome felt the guilt coming to her. She didn't expect to be caught. Still, that couldn't stop her from becoming angry at the same time.

She looked up at the boy with tears in her eyes and a mad expression. Then she shouted, "Well! If you didn't have to be…be…be so similar to-" Kagome caught herself before going on.

"Similar to what!?" Leiko was getting annoyed.

Kagome couldn't hold it back. She dropped her things as she was growing ever so furious. Her hands were in a fist hanging down her side, and her face was red. "SIT BOY!"

She realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth gasping. But, to her surprise, Leiko Ginashi, at the same time, tripped on her things and went crashing down to the floor.

Kagome didn't believe it. She quickly turned around and ran for home.

**A/N: you know what to do...review...**


	4. Ch 4 if it has to be done

**A/N: (watching yu yu hakusho the movie)**

**Disclaimer: need to own inuyasha**

**Chapter 4 – If It Has to Be Done**

Kagome ran in the door to her room, panting heavily. She closed the door and leaned against it. "Wha-what just happened?!" Kagome thought back, thought back at what just happened only a few minutes ago. "That, that couldn't have happened, could it?" Kagome walked over to her bed slowly. She sat on the bed and plopped down. "No. It was all a dream. I refuse to remember. I REFUSE!" Kagome shouted. She quickly realized and covered her mouth. "It can't be true. It just can't be…" Kagome drifted off. She closed her eyes as tears began flowing out of them. "Inu-Yasha…could it really be you…"

_That girl. How'd she, then I,…_"Arrg! I can't take this anymore! Who is she!?"

"Is that kid alright?"

"I dunno. Heard something really weird happened."

"Oh! You heard!"

"Yeah! It was so freaky. You know that Higurashi girl, she said something like 'SIT'"

"Oh! That kid's the one that like went crashing to the floor. It was freaky, but funny now that you think about it."

"SHUT UP!!!" Leiko was getting irritated. All he heard were his classmates talking about what happened, as he walked past his fellow classmates through the school hallways and classes. Leiko tried to calmly exit the building.

"That girl is so weird. I can't think anymore. I have to find out more. Hmm…I wonder. I got it!". Leiko stopped in his tracks. "I'll go to her house and snoop around for clues."

A car was driving only a block away. The driver wasn't paying attention to the road. The car drove closer at high speed.

Leiko lost his train of thought and looked up as he sensed something coming. Leiko couldn't figure out what it was.

Suddenly, he heard voices shouting at him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Leiko turned around to find a car coming right at him.

The driver awoke from the shouting to see a kid in front of him. He quickly slammed on the brakes as hard as he could.

Leiko quickly turned around and jumped out of the way just when the car was coming. It was like he was never there.

The car slid and hit a pole. The driver, in shock, came out of the car. "What happened?! Where's that kid?!"

Leiko quickly pulled his jacket collar up and ran toward the Higurashi shrine.

"It's over there! Hurry! Run!" The villagers were running though they knew they could not escape.

"Yes! Run you fools! Run until there's nowhere left to run! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" The demon laughed as it destroyed the village.

The villagers reached a dead end. There was no where left. They turned to face the demon. The women and children were in the back as the men grabbed what they could to try to protect themselves from the vicious demon.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

The demon only laughed some more. It moved closer while the villagers retreated slowly.

Suddenly Sango's Hiraikotsu came flying in just before the demon could get any closer. The demon dodged it, becoming furious.

"Miroku! Go and aid the villagers! Leave this demon to me!" Sango shouted as she drew her sword and ran in.

Miroku nodded and Shippo and Kirara followed him.

"Foolish girl! Do you not know of me!?" The demon responded to the call.

"Demon! You will pay for destroying this village." Once more Sango flung her Hiraikotsu.

The demon grabbed it and tossed it aside. "Child's play."

Then it unleashed it's full demonic aura. It was overwhelming.

An arrow flew by and stabbed the demon near the heart. Although it did not bring the demon to its death, it greatly weakened it. The demon turned around to see an injured Kaede with a bow and arrow prepared for the next blow.

"You! You lived!?" The demon shouted with frustration.

Sango went back to get her Hiraikotsu and also prepared for a launch.

The demon regained its ground and smoke appeared, covering it.

"Foolish mortals! Do not be so happy as to bringing me down. I will return! And all those who oppose me shall perish from the face of the earth!"

The smoke disappeared with the demon gone, as they hear a faint laugh.

"Kaede!" Sango shouted to her, as she rushed to help the old priestess who then gave way and collapsed to the pile of what was once a house.

Kaede awoke near a camp fire with her wounds treated.

"So good of you to awaken, Lady Kaede." Miroku smiled as he walked to her handing the old woman a cup of water.

"Aye, Miroku."

"Lady Kaede, what happened to the village?" Sango asked impatiently.

"It is thy demon." Kaede replied in a hoarse voice.

"The demon…yes…what about it?" Miroku asked.

"The aura of that demon is…is beyond words." Sango stated.

"Yes child. That demon is the demon known as Shydedra. She was sealed away about 500 years ago, for she became too powerful for anyone to defeat. That demon stole thy Shikon Jewel and used it to better thy power. But, It is said that a powerful priestess and a demon fought the monstrosity and only sealed thy demon away, giving up both their lives."

"Shydedra?! It's that legendary beast?!"

"Aye, Sango."

"I've heard about it in my village when I was younger. But who could've freed such a demon?"

"It's probably, Naraku!" Miroku shouted. "It had to be him! He's the only one capable of doing something like this!"

"Of course!" Sango agreed. "Naraku must have awakened the demon! But…we killed Naraku. How can this be!?"

"Naraku must have broken the seal or loosened it so that the demon would be able to break it itself." Miroku answered in a worried tone.

"Aye." Kaede also sounded worried. "But, Miroku and Sango, you must go back and get Kagome. She still has thy Shikon Jewel. That may be our only hope to defeat Shydedra."

**A/N: go review...**


	5. Ch 5 departure

**A/N: go and read, my readers...**

**cowsin: that's right! Onward cow!!**

**random person: don't quote Kaede. it doesn't suit you- i mean go right on ahead**

**cowsin: are you trying to imply something?! (veins popping)**

**me: just leave it alone SUPERCOW!!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha**

**Chapter 5 – Departure**

Sango and Miroku both looked at Kaede confused.

"Lady Kaede, Kagome is no longer with us. We cannot go through the passage in the well that links her time with ours." Sango exclaimed.

"Yes, how are we to go and get her, priestess?" Miroku added.

"Aye. It is difficult, child. But, we must, or there'll be no future to go to."

"What must we do?" Miroku and Sango replied in unison.

"There is thy way. But, if it can be done, we can get dear Kagome back to us."

"What is it?" They replied again in unison. "What must be done?"

"Aye. Miroku and Sango, if you could perhaps write a note and bury it deep within thy ground, it may travel through to Kagome's era. But, it is too uncertain, for what if Kagome does not find it, then we all shall be doomed-"

Before Kaede could say another word, Sango and Miroku, both stood up, "We'll do it."

Sango and Miroku quickly wrote the letter and sealed it, like Kaede instructed. Afterwards, they both went to the forest of Inu-Yasha and buried it deep within the ground near the big tree in which Kagome first met Inu-Yasha.

"Do you think that Kagome will find it, Miroku?" Sango questioned.

"Sango, it may be risky to depend the fate of the world on Kagome finding one message, but I believe that Kagome can do this. She'll find it, Sango. I'm sure of it."

Leiko finally reached the Higurashi shrine. He snooped up the stairs and went closer to the house.

"I wonder if they're home. Hmm…" Leiko looked around at the house. Then he spotted a room in the upper level of the house with the lights on, illustrating a desk and a computer on it, including a pink lamp. Leiko eyed the room for about a second. "That must be her room."

Leiko climbed up the side of the house toward the lighted room. He finally reached the window and slowly peeked in. Kagome was slouched over the desk with make-up work under her arms, holding something in her hands, gleaming brightly, taking all her concentration to just stare at it in her hands. _What a dope._

"Kagome! It's time for dinner!"

Kagome got up startled. "Huh! Oh, coming!" Kagome quickly got up and ran for the door, leaving her things behind.

Leiko watched her until she exited the room and heard her footsteps going down the stairs. Then he slowly opened the window. Leiko stuck his head in first, to make sure that no one was there. Then he crept through the window all the way. As he put his foot through, he stepped on some paper and slipped making a soft thump on the floor as Leiko landed on a pile of clothes.

"So, this is her room. Awkward girl." Leiko got up to only see the desk covered with papers, the trashcan filled with crumpled balls of paper, clothes everywhere, and the bed outlining where Kagome slept.

"What was I here for again…" Leiko was distracted at the sight of the Shikon Jewel. It laid there, on top of the desk. Leiko went over to it and picked it up. "So, this is what she was holding." Leiko stared at it. "Girls and jewelry." Leiko shook his head. Suddenly, after he looked at it some more, Leiko became entranced by the gleaming jewel in his hands.

Unexpectedly, Leiko then heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. He looked at the door, then quickly tried to make his way back through the window.

"Hey, mom! I'll just be a second!" Kagome reached the front of her room.

Leiko panicked. He opened the window all the way and tried getting out. Just as he put half his body out, Leiko heard the door opening. In fear of being caught, Leiko lost his grip and fell. _Uh oh._

When Kagome finally got the door opened all the way, she heard a crash coming from the window. Kagome quickly ran in. She looked around and then felt a slight breeze. Kagome looked up and noticed that the window was opened. She ran to the window. "Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome took a step back. _Man, I'm really losing it. First at school, now home?! What should I do?_ Kagome turned her head and saw the Shikon Jewel. She picked it up in her hands and held it close. _Inu-Yasha._ Then she tied it around her neck, forming a necklace. Kagome looked out the window again. She was about to turn back and close the window when the tree caught her eyes. "That's where I met Inu-Yasha back in the feudal era." Kagome sighed as she stared at it.

Leiko got up in relief that Kagome didn't notice him there. He looked up and jumped extremely close to the wall. _Man! She's right there! I need…I need a distraction._ Leiko looked around at the ground. Then he found a rock. _Yeah! This should do. I just need enough time to get outta here._ And so, Leiko threw the rock toward the tree, hoping that Kagome would notice that and look away.

As planned, Kagome saw something fly from the house to the tree. "What?! What was that?!"

She looked at it closely, and the rock landed at the trunk. Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better look. Then, she saw the rock along with something else. Kagome couldn't get a better look, because the sun was setting and so the object was blinking with light. "What is that?"

Kagome, startled and full with curiosity, ran toward the door and down the stairs, outside.

Leiko, on the other hand, didn't expect Kagome to come outside, so he ran to the closest building.

Kagome reached the trunk of the huge tree and approached the shining object. She reached out her hand and picked up the bottle with a message in it. "Hmm…how did this get here? Wonder what it says." Kagome opened the bottle and tapped the message out.

When Kagome finished reading the letter, she froze with both confusion and terror. Kagome dropped to her knees and her head to her hands. "Wh-what's going on? This is fr-from S-Sango and M-M-Miroku." Tears dripped from her face. "They need my help."

At that moment, she heard the doorway to the well shut. She gasped as she stood up. "S-Sango…Mir-Miroku…" Kagome advanced toward the door with a branch in her hands. _No! It can't be! Sango and Miroku can't go through the well…can they?_

Kagome placed one hand on the door and raised the other hand with the branch. Kagome took a deep breath and slid the door open. "Aah!" Kagome screamed as she struck the branch down.

Leiko jumped out of the way and grabbed her arm. "Hey, Higurashi, it's just me!"

Kagome opened her eyes slightly to see the dark figure. "Inu-Yasha…" Kagome turned and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears as she dropped the branch and hugged the figure. "Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha it's you! It's you! I knew it-"

"Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up with widened eyes blushing. "L-Leiko! What, what are you doing here?!"

"What?" Leiko looked at her awkwardly, forgetting that he was at her house.

Kagome, flustered and pulling back, replied, "What are YOU doing HERE, at MY house?!"

Leiko looked around to find that he was, in fact, at her house. "Well…well if YOU didn't have to be all weird and stuff, I wouldn't even be HERE trying to figure YOU out!"

Kagome looked down at the ground. She knew it was her fault. She felt the guilt rising once again.

Leiko just kept continuing though. "What's your problem anyway?! I mean, come on. You follow me around almost everywhere, otherwise your watching me from afar. What are you, stupid or something. Is that your hobby…stalking? -"

_Whoa! That's a little too far. Talk about your ego._ Kagome placed a hand on her head. Then she dropped her things with fist to her side as before. "ME! Well, if YOU didn't have to be…be…be so rude and…and egotistic…and…you know what, forget it!"

"Hey, you!"

Kagome didn't answer but turned around crossing her arms.

"Hey, stupid!"

Kagome turned back to face Leiko, in the same position as before. "INU-YASHA!"

"Whoa! Hey! Stop! Um…stupid! Uh…hey calm down! I-"

"SIT BOY!"

"Higurashi!" Leiko tripped on the bottle and fell backwards into the well, but grabbing the Shikon Jewel from Kagome's neck before he fell.

Kagome looked up to see that Leiko was no where in sight and that she never heard a thump. "L-Leiko…" Kagome ran to the well and looked down to see nothing. Kagome gasped. "He, Leiko couldn't have?! …could he?"

**A/N: eeeeeeeeeeeeppppp!!!!!!!!!!**

**cowsin: who's SUPERCOW!!!!**

**me: YOU ARE!!!!!!! (running away) don't forget to review!!!!!!**


	6. Ch 6 back again

**A/N: (watching van hellsing) R&R**

**Disclaimer: no own inuyasha**

**Chapter 6 – Back Again**

"What, what's happening?!"

Leiko found himself on the ground in the well. "Oh, right. I fell." Leiko got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes, then he looked up. "Hey! Stupid! Hey! You! Um…Higurashi?! Hey! You up there?!" Leiko held his head in his hands. "This couldn't be happening to me." Leiko, then again, proceeded to shouting again. "Higurashi! Hey! Stupid!"

"Miroku! Wake up!" Sango tugged at Miroku's hand.

Still half asleep near the big tree where they're protecting the bottled message, Miroku whined. "What is it, Sango?" Suddenly his hand feeling unnecessary parts.

Sango shrieked and then slapped him.

Miroku got up rubbing his cheek that now had a red outline. "You're the one who woke me."

"Miroku! Would you stop it!" Sango snickered back.

"Sango, shush! Do you hear that?"

"That's why I woke you!"

"Oh…Listen."

"Hey! You! Stupid! Hey!"

"It's coming from the Bone-Eater's well."

"Right, Sango. Let's go see what it is."

Sango and Miroku approached the well with their weapons high and ready to strike at any given moment.

Some villagers then approached them. "Lady Sango, Lord Miroku."

Then they all heard the strange noises again.

The villagers drew their weapons. "What is that?"

"It comes from the Bone-Eaters well." Sango replied.

"Lady Sango, let us go and deal with this matter."

"Of course." Miroku agreed on letting the villagers go and see what it was.

They turned back and walked back toward the tree on which the message was buried.

"You know, Sango, the voice sounds a bit familiar."

"You're right." Sango gasped. "It couldn't be Inu-Yasha, could it?!"

"Sango, do not forget, " Miroku's voice became soft and quiet, "Inu-Yasha is no longer with us in the living."

Sango closed her eyes. "You're right. I am truly sorry to bring such matters up."

The villagers closed in on the well.

"Hey! You! Stupid!"

The villagers looked down the well. "Who are you?"

Leiko looked up. "What?! Higurashi! Stop playing games and get me out of here!"

The villagers looked at one another with confusion. Then they came to one conclusion. "Demon!"

"What?! Hey!"

The villagers brought Leiko up the well and tied him.

"Go! Go and get Lady Sango and Lord Miroku!"

Some villagers nodded and took off, looking for Sango and Miroku as instructed.

"Lady Sango! Lord Miroku! We have found the demon!"

"It was a demon?!" Sango exclaimed.

"Do you need our assistance?" Miroku added.

"No. It is fine, Lord Miroku. We have captured the demon, but we want you to come have a look."

Sango and Miroku looked puzzled.

The villager, then again, spoke. "You must come Lady Sango and Lord Miroku. This is no ordinary demon. Methinks that the demon has taken the body of the now departed, Lord Inu-Yasha."

Miroku and Sango gasped. "Alright. Let us be on our way." They grabbed their things and headed toward the Bone-Eaters well.

When they reached the well, Sango and Miroku approached the mysterious 'demon'.

"Who are you?!" Leiko abruptly asked.

Sango went closer and looked him up and down. "Inu-Yasha?"

"What in the seven hells are you talking about?!" Leiko demanded.

"Lady Sango, do not be deceived by this demon."

Miroku turned to the villagers. "Go and get Priestess Kaede!"

"Yes, Lord Miroku!" And with that the villagers left for the village.

"Leiko!?" Kagome shouted down the well. "Leiko!? This isn't funny! I'm sorry, okay! Just, climb back up!" Kagome was beginning to panic. "Leiko?"

"So you're the demon, hmm?" Miroku kneeled down and faced Leiko.

"Demon?!" Leiko looked even more confused. "I'm not a demon! Would you people stop calling me that!?"

"His attitude is quite similar to a certain person I know." Miroku sighed and turned toward Sango.

Leiko started to mumble "Damn that Higurashi! Stupid Kagome!"

"Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

Sango turned around and grabbed Leiko by the collar. "Kagome?! How do you know of her?!"

"Sango!" Miroku held her back. "Wait for Lady Kaede."

With that, Sango got back up. "Please, forgive me."

"Ow! No use! I can't go through the well without the Shikon Jewel!" Kagome was getting worried.

Sango walked around restlessly.

"Calm down, Sango." Miroku said.

"I can't. Kaede is taking too long." Suddenly Sango felt a surge of power coming from within the well. "Could it be…the Shikon Jewel?!"

Miroku got up at Sango's sudden stop. "Sango?!"

"I-I felt the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome started to pound and scratch the dirt ground of the well. "Let me through! Let me through!"

Just then, a spark of light burst out from the ground.

"What, what's going on?!"

Kagome was engulfed in light.

"A-a-a-aah!"

Sango gaped at the light coming from the bottom of the well. "M-Miroku! Come quick!"

The Shikon Jewel gleamed brightly and when the light settled down, Sango and Miroku ran to see what it was. They both looked down.

"K-Kagome?!"

Kagome looked up. "Sango! Miroku!"

As soon as Kagome reached the top, she saw Leiko staring right at her, frustrated and confused. "Leiko?!"

Sango and Miroku looked at her.

"Kagome? Do you know him?" Questioned Sango.

"Yeah! I do. Well, kind of. Anyways, while we're here, I need to ask Kaede something."

"Of course. Kaede's on her way here now." Miroku responded.

"Did you find the note, Kagome?" Sango just had to know.

"Oh! Sango, Miroku, that's right, what's the matter? Who's Shydedra?!" Kagome answered in panic.

"Kagome?! Welcome back, my dear child." Kaede said as she walked toward them.

"Kaede!" Kagome walked toward her with the Shikon Jewel in her hands.

Kaede walked slowly as Kagome went to greet her. Then she saw Leiko. "Could it be thy Inu-Yasha?!"

By then, Leiko couldn't take it anymore. "Who's this Inu-Yasha I keep hearing of?! I'm not this Inu-Yasha, okay?! -"

"Leiko!" Kagome shouted back.

"Well, at least untie me! Where am I anyway?!"

Kagome untied Leiko and then turned her attention toward Kaede. Kagome told Kaede all the events that happened in her present time about Leiko, with of course interruptions by a certain somebody. "Kaede, do you suppose that he's the reincarnation of Inu-Yasha?"

"I suppose that could be a possibility. But even so, let us hope that he is."

"What?!" Everyone questioned Kaede.

"I now know that the demon that battled against Shydedra years ago, was in fact Inu-Yasha's grandfather."

"Who?!" They all looked at Kaede, now filled with panic, confusion, and terror.

**A/N: until next time...uh...review**


	7. Side Story a small tale

**A/N: this is gonna be short cuz it's a side story. okie? okie!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, i still don't own inuyasha**

**Side Story - A Small Tale**

"Kaede, please explain!" They all eagerly said.

"Aye, all in good time. All in good time."

"Kaede, we don't have much time." Sango pleaded.

"Yes, I can already sense the demon aura growing stronger." Miroku sighed. He clenched the beads around his hand that consist of the wind tunnel.

"Please Kaede…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome!" Shippo rode on Kirara as he jumped off to greet his most longed for friend.

Kagome turned around to see a jumping Shippo. Kagome outstretched her arms to grabbed the little fox demon into her arms.

Leiko, on the other hand, jumped back at the sight of the two-tailed feline that was approaching him while transforming to its small fluffy form.

"W-what is that thing?!"

Kagome giggled as Shippo jumped off and landed on the soft grass beneath him.

"Leiko, relax," Kagome giggled some more while she bent down to pet the furry feline. "Don't worry. Kirara won't bite…much." Kagome smirked.

Leiko flinched as he back away. "W-what do you mean by that?!"

"Kirara!" The two-tailed cat raised it's head toward it's owner. It walked to Sango and purred. "Leiko, is it, please, Kirara's actually quite kind."

"Let me remind you that we have important matters to attend to." Miroku said flatly.

Kagome turned her head to Kaede. "Oh, yes. Please continue Kaede."

"Aye. Let us go back to the village. I shall explain there without further interruptions, I hope."

"Yes. Please forgive us." Sango bowed. "Kirara!" Kirara transformed back to her battle form. "Let's go!"

One way or another, they all reached the village. ( ) The group entered Kaede's house and all sat patiently awaiting Kaede to explain.

"Please tell us, Kaede."

**A/N: Happy Birthday!!! review**


End file.
